Pains associated with nerve conditions such as nerve entrapment and neuroma are suffered by many people. Examples of these pains and similar pains include point pain, nerve entrapment pain (carpal tunnel syndrome, ulnar neuropathy, pudendal nerve entrapment), focal pain, IT band pain, pain associated with trigger points, occipital neuralgia, headaches associated with trigger point pain, pain associated with arthritis, pain associated with injury, and from over use of muscles or joints.
These pains are frequently treated with opioid and non-opioid analgesics delivered orally or by injection. Unfortunately, these treatment options suffer from various drawbacks and undesirable side-effects. These undesirable side-effects are frequently due to their systemic delivery. Accordingly, research continues into alternative methods of ameliorating these pains.